Shinigami Girl
by Cynaide and Co
Summary: Just another girl-fall-into-Naruto-world story. Just don't let that stop you from reading. Rated T for language.
1. Kira Evans

_What are souls but _

_things to give you life?_

_Personality, something that_

_does not exsist_

_for souls, _

_is brought on by God's mood _

_at the time._

_A person _

_who dies a natural death,_

_wait for the shinigami to come. _

_Collecting the souls_

_to give to God,_

_to be made into humans_

_again._

**Chapter 1**

**Kira Evans**

Dammit. He's after me again. Matt, you jerk.

_*flashback*_

"_Oi, Kira, just one more thing..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I told him you're going there this afternoon."_

"_... Fuck you, Matt. Fuck you."_

_*flashback end*_

Trust my worst enemy to tell my stalker where I went every afternoon. It was the one thing that was completely hidden from him... How did Matt find out anyway?

I, Kira Evans, was _the_ biggest thing right now. Singing, dancing, producing, volunteering, acting, modelling... Everyone wanted me. That is, for their company mascot. The brilliant child celebrity, only fourteen. Though they respected me that much, no one _stalked_ me.

That is, until he came.

At least he didn't stalk me because he loved me. I wouldn't know what to do in that situation. He stalked me because he hated, loathed and utterly _despised_ me. Though I don't know why yet.

And Matt Mitchellson, _former_ biggest child hit, was helping him. He told him where I locked myself up a night, to hide from my stalker.

I am going to die.

"My little Kira, you didn't really think you could hide, did you?"

My stalker's breath was on my face.

I never knew his name.

I never said goodbye to my friends.

I wanted to live to twenty.

I really did.

The gun went off once, and I knew no more.

************************

_Where the heck am I? Is this heaven or something?_

"Hello, child, I'm glad to see that you're indeed awake."

I looked around. Everything seemed so... Cartoonified. As if I were in a comic or something. The trees looked as if a toddler had painted them, and the houses no better.

"Don't be so critical, I did this when I was only three milleniums old, you know."

I turned around, and saw... The most beautiful being I've ever seen.

"Who _are_ you? No, _what_ are you? You can't possibly be human, can you?"

"No, I'm not. Many call me, Father. Another lot call me Mother. Some call me God, others call me all sorts of names, and give me all sorts of shapes."

I stared. Disbelievingly.

"_You're _the _maker_!?"

"Now _that_, is actually a pretty accurate term!"

I was still staring at The Maker. Now that you mention it, you can't really tell if it's male or female. It's voice was female, and the body moved with feminine grace (as well as divine grace!) But it's features... This was getting way too confusing for me.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't I dead? If I'm dead, then don't I go to heaven? Or hell? And if this is it, then why isn't there anyone else?"

The Maker just smiled at me.

"You've got a lot of questions. I'll give you the answers. Yes, you are dead." I immediately went into a moderately depressed state. The Maker ignored this, and continued. "You are dead, but your death wasn't planned. That's why you're not in Heaven, or Hell, but in the Divide. It's where I live, so there isn't anyone else here. I'm amazed that you haven't collapsed under the pressure of my chakra yet. That's what usually drives people away."

Now I was confused. Again.

"Chakra? Isn't that from that cartoon, Naruto, or something?"

Now The Maker stared at me with serious eyes.

"Chakra is very real, Kira. What is this, Naruto, you speak of?"

I told The Maker a bit about it. Once I finished, The Maker gave me a humongous grin. "This Naruto place sounds fun! Well, I'd like to keep you here, but it's dangerous for an ordinary human to be this close to a divine being..." It thought for a bit. "I know! I'll use my godly powers, and send you to the Naruto dimension!"

I stared at The Maker, again. Send me to the Naruto world!? Is this old-guy-who-doesn't-look-old senile!?

I could do nothing but mumble, "But I don't want you to overuse your powers or anything like that. And the Naruto world isn't that, um, safe."

"That's why I'll be sending you with God-given powers! To defend yourself!"

My face turned a very pale white, something that The Maker, once again, chose not to notice. Who knew that God was a sadist?

"And, um, may I ask what these powers are?"

"Nope! Find them out yourself! Now off you go!" The Maker pushed me off the cliff I didn't realise I was standing on, and I screamed.

Can someone **please **tell me how to goddamn God?

**Disclamer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. That's why this is on Fanfiction, and not in comic format.**


	2. Cartoonified UFO

**Chapter 2**

**Cartoonified U.F.O.**

**Third Person PoV**

Team Gai was on another training session.

Something that Tenten found hard, Neji was annoyed at, and Lee and Gai were laughing together about. Finally, Tenten couldn't do anymore. So while Gai and Lee practised taijustu together, and Neji went to observe birds again, she went and sat down on a tree stump, conviently located a meter away from her.

Thinking to herself, she looked up at the sky, and saw... Something falling. And cursing 'The Maker.' Whoever that was.

"Neji! Gai! Lee!" Tenten called out, knowing very well that she, by herself, would not be able to catch someone who was falling at such a speed.

They arrived instantly, and Lee asked, "What is it Tente-"

At this moment, the Unidentified Falling Object landed on Neji. A pile of dust and sand rose up.

"Oh, now I know. You should have called earlier, Tenten." Lee said.

Tenten shouted at the polluted patch, "Neji, are you alive? U.F.O., are you alive? Have you blacked out? Are you there?"

Gai, not the one to be silent and just look at things, said, "I will go in and help them out! Just wait a little while." And without warning (well, not really) he leapt into the rising dust.

He came out with Neji in his arms, bridal style **(A/N: Smirk)** and the U.F.O. on his back. Neji seemed to be struggling. Tenten let out a relieved breath. So he wasn't dead, and he didn't look like he suffered much damage.

"Well, it seems that something has fallen down from Heaven to greet us on this lovely morning!"

"No, not Heaven, the Divide, curse that stupid place."

Team Gai looked at the U.F.O., now identified as a girl, in surprise.

**Kira's PoV**

The Maker, who I will call Mana for the time being, is evil. And good. But still evil.

As I looked around me, I saw four people. I strained my memory of Naruto, and then I remembered them. They looked older, so I'm guessing it's already Shippuden. Tenten, The Konoha Beasts, and Neji. I blushed as I remembered that name. Stupid as though it may seem, I had a _little_ crush on him, at least, I used to. Then I became a celebrity, and had no more time for watching anime or reading manga. Sigh.

"Hi! I'm Kira! You must be Team Gai, right? Well, um, nice to meet you!"

All of a sudden, I felt kunai and other sharp, pointy things pushed against me. _D'oh! Of course they wouldn't expect me to know who they were! Gosh, hanging around stupid people have scary effects._

I gave out a nervous giggle. "Um, you know, when you've just been killed, pushed out of the Divide by God, and fallen into this dimension, you don't really appreciate people pushing pointy objects against your skin." I said, speaking the truth (the weird truth) as celebrity-like as I could.

"State your business in Konoha." Neji ordered.

"Didn't I just say? Okay, this sounds really weird, but it's the truth. I'm from a different dimension, I was killed in that dimension, but apparently, my death wasn't supposed to happen, so I was sent to the Divide, where God lives. In my dimension, there is, um, a manga series called Naruto. I happened to tell Mana, God, about it and he or she got really interested. So Mana used it's godly powers to send me to this realm, and _that's_ why I fell out of the sky and landed in Konoha." I cringed at what that sounded like. My own mother wouldn't believe that sort of thing.

Neji's eyes narrowed, while the rest just looked either disbelieving or confused. I don't blame them. "Okay, _Kira_, give me a reason to believe you."

I racked my brain again, wondering what awesome secret there was that no one but Neji knew about.

"Oh, I remember! This happened in the manga! Um, after you lost to Naruto, I think your uncle took you aside and told you about your dad! Or did you beat Naruto? I can't remember..."

Neji looked stunned. He quickly withdrew his kunai. "How in the world did you know that?" He hissed.

"I told you, it's in the manga."

I don't think Neji believed me. He probably thought I was a spy or something. I think he only pulled away because he thought I knew something embarrassing about him. If only I did. But because Neji pulled away, the rest thought it was enough to sort-of trust me, and released me too.

Tenten looked at me and said, "I don't fully trust you, but you don't exactly look or feel too dangerous. I think I'll live." She gave me a small smile, and I gave a well practised one back.

"I don not think I should trust you, but if you betray anyone of Konoha, I will not hesitate to hurt you, even though you are female." Lee said. I smiled at him too. Both because his speech was cool, (just thens little thing anyway,) and because I always found his face funny when he was near Gai. Is Gai really not his dad? The similarities are endless! Gai seemed to find his speech inspiring too, because soon they were sobbing on each others shoulders *sweatdrop.*

I whispered to Tenten, "Could you tell me what Neji has against me? Did I do something bad to him? Offend him?"

"No, I don- Oh! Yeah, when you came crashing down and cursing someone called The Maker-"

"Not The Maker anymore. Too long. Call it Mana."

"Um, yes, you were cursing Mana, and fell onto Neji. This really big cloud of dust rose up too!"

…

Wow, poor Neji. I'm not that light for a celebrity, but that's only because I'm a kid. Two more years, and they would have put an incredible fitness regime on me. Right now, I weigh just under average for a fourteen-yr-old half-asian. And I fell from a really high place! It's a wonder he didn't break anything...

**Neji's PoV**

It's a wonder I didn't break anything. Only a few bruises here and there. Who is that girl anyway? Coming from and alternate universe? Yeah, I might of believed that... If I was six. Though she _did _know about that incident... Is she a spy? Either way, I've got to inform Tsunade-sama.

**Kira's PoV**

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, where will I stay? I mean, I can't exactly sleep on the streets... Can I?" I must of looked hopeful – I'd always wanted to be homeless! Yeah, I know, stupid wish, but I was always really dependent. If I were homeless, I'd be more independent! Pondering these thoughts, I didn't really hear what Tenten was saying.  
"-I'm pretty sure Mom will let you."

Um... I'll improvise.

"Really? At your place? Thanks!"

"It's a maybe only. My Mom's a bit, um, paranoid."

"Well, better than a plain no!"

"Yeah, I suppose."

I looked around. The Naruto world also looked cartoonified. Not as much as the Divide, but still. We'd entered town now, and I caught a reflection of myself in one of the windows... And my jaw-dropped. Sure, I had to be pretty for modelling and stuff, but this was, wow.

My red hair had darkened to a beautiful ebony brown, with waves, and my naturally blue eyes turned incredibly bright and intense. They were so rich in colour! Though still almond shaped, after my mother. My body had also gone thinner...

"THANK YOU MANA!" I shouted up at the sky. Passers-by looked at me warily. Oh great, they already thought I was crazy. I just couldn't help it, I was so happy!

I then heard a commotion from where Tenten and Lee were standing. Gai had gone off to do something.

"Hey Tenten, Lee!"

"Oh, hi Kiba!"

"Hello Kiba."

"Oh, Shino and Hinata are here too?"

"Hi."

"U-um, hello."

Kiba looked at me from Akamaru. **(A/n: Is that what he's called?)**

"Who are you?"

"Hey, Kiba. I'm Kira. Kira Evans."

"Kira? Well good to meet you! This is Akamaru!"

"I'm Shino."

"H-hello Kira-chan. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

I smiled at the girl. Her shyness hasn't been cured. Hinata gave me a small smile back.

You know, this is going pretty well.

********************

"_Why can't she stay?"_

"_Because I don't trust her! What if she's only getting close to you to stab you in the back?"_

Tenten and her mom were having this whispered argument on the couch, while I was on a stiff, wooden chair, offered to me by her mother.

Something tells me that Tenten's mom doesn't like me.

********************

"I'm sorry, Kira. My mother's been paranoid ever since Dad got backstabbed by his best friend. He died on that mission." Tenten's voice cracked, and I could tell that she didn't usually talk about him.

Now I knew another reason why Tenten and Neji got on so well. Both of them didn't have fathers.

They were the same age. In the same team. Both were strong and pretty independent. Both of them had brown hair... This was getting ridiculous. How'd it get to hair colours?

We heard footsteps, and Tenten immediately composed herself.

The princess of the Hyuuga clan appeared before us.

"Kira-chan! I h-heard that you d-didn't have anywhere to stay!"

"Yeah, I don't. But I've always wanted to be homeless! So don't worry, Hinata."

"Ehh!? H-homeless? I guess that you won't... I'll tell y-you anyway."

"Yeah?"

"W-well, Neji-niisan asked F-father if you could stay at our home, and they talked for a bit, but Father said y-yes!"

I felt shocked. One, because I was going to stay in the Hyuuga Compound. And two, _Neji_, asked his uncle to let me stay. I thought he didn't trust me though... Oh well.

"S-so, will you st-stay?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!"

Hinata beamed, and ran off, leaving Tenten and I standing there shocked.

Hinata came racing back.

"Come, I'll n-need to show y-you around the compound, and y-your room."

Tenten was still in shock when I shouted goodbye to her, getting pulled along by Hinata.

********************

The rest of the day was fun. The Hyuuga Compound was a beautiful place of traditionally styled Japanese gardens, rooms, and furniture. I got showed my room, and was left alone.

Wow. What a day. I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep, dreamless.

**Done! I sort of made up Tenten's past, because it hasn't been revealed yet. Does anyone know Tenten's last name? Does she even have a last name!? Review!**

**Disclaimer: List of things I fully own, no joint payments or gifts or anything... Pretty short. And nope, Naruto isn't on it. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Please note that this chapter was not fully edited.**


	3. Questionings

**Yay! Back from the holidays! School's started, but the first week is always the most hectic. I finally decided to update! Give me _any_ suggestions, 'kay guys?**

_Once I made clown_

_Cry_

_Once I made an angel_

_Scream_

_Once,_

_God told me_

_to go_

_die_

_Did I?_

_No_

**Chapter 3**

**Questionings**

_That was a dream, wasn't it?_

I didn't open my eyes. Duh, of course I was still in my bed, in the safehouse. Of course I didn't get killed by a stalker. I knew though., that if I didn't wake up soon, my manager would anyway. I opened my eyes.

See? Just like my safehouse bedroom. All... Wait, why is it Japanese-themed!?

I shot out the bed. _What the hell!? IT WASN'T A DREAM!? _I turned around, pinched myself, and cringed. That pinch hurt. _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?_

The door opened a bit. A servant boy came in. He was about my age, maybe a bit older, with golden eyes, and brown hair. Damn, I'd always wanted golden eyes.

He looked at me, and seemed surprised. "Your up already!?" Then he seemed to remember something, because he immediately started berating himself. "You idiot, how could you be so rude? In front of the pretty guest in the house too. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, how many times-"

"Um, hi?" I said, cuttting him off. I don't think he realised that his mumbling could be heard by me.

He jumped. I guess he's got some kind of anxiety problem.

"Could you please tell me what you're doing here?"

He jumped again. Maybe Hinata's nervousness rubbed off? Or maybe _he_ made Hinata this nervous?

…

Nah, that's impossible.

"W-well, Neji-sama asked me to come and get you up for breakfa- I NEED YOU TO GO TO BREAKFAST, NOW!!!"

He grabbed my wrist, and rushed me out the room, tossing me into another, where four women started dressing me, for some reason thinking that I couldn't dress myself. Though I admit that they dressed me really fast. After that, the Nervous Guy, who was waiting outside the door, grabbed my wrist again, and rushed into the dining room. The whole ordeal took the most of six minutes.

"Nice of you to join us, Evans-san." Neji's uncle said surveying me... Really, surveying me. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and a few others were sat down around the table, making me feel nervous (oh come on, you would too, if you were surrounded by Hyuugas.) It didn't help that I didn't know what to do either. I sat down on a spare chair with them, and slowly, they stopped inspecting, and started eating. Sighing a (quiet) sigh of relief, I began eating too. Breakfast went along uneventfully, and one by one, we left the table. I left when Hinata left. I didn't want to be by myself. Not in this environment.

"T-the food was n-nice, wasn't it, Kira-chan?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, not really paying too much attention to my surroundings. I remembered something I wanted to ask. "Hinata, who's that stuttering guy? You know, the one that showed me to breakfast?"

She seemed to think about it for a bit, then answered, "Are y-you talking about Soma-san?"

Who's Soma? "Um... Brown hair, golden eyes, a bit taller me, though shorted than Neji?"

"Y-yes, that's Soma-san. Don't worry about him t-too much. Oh, we're here."

Finally, I took note of my surroundings. We were outside the Hokage's tower. Hinata explained.

"Since no one knows where you came f-from, or why you fell out of the sky, y-you'll be questioned." She gave me a small smile. "D-don't worry too m-much. They'll g-go easy on you."

Though Hinata's words helped me a bit, after hearing that... Wasn't there a torturer here? That guy they had for the chuunin exams or something? Ibiki? What if I was questioned by _him_!? I mentally scolded myself. _You didn't do anything wrong, and you don't know anything, except for the fact that you came from an alternate dimension, in which Naruto was nothing but a cartoon. _I pondered this for a moment. _Psh, even _I_ don't believe that, and I'm the only one that knows it's true! Oh, damn you Mana..._

"Are you Kira Evans?" Shizune (and the pig) had come out of a room. "We were expecting you, Evans-san. Please, come in."

Shizune led me into the room (Hinata had left while I was thinking to myself.) It was then when I saw the Hokage, Tsunade.

Tsunade sort of glared at me. "Sit." She said.

I sat.

"Bring in Ibiki." _What!?_ "Let the questioning begin."

**Okay, incredibly short chapter. =.=' I don't know where this is going... Oh well. *Throws chocolate mudcake to, um, the people who reviewed?* I deas are appreciated! So are reviews! Flames too, if you give reason for them!**

**Disclaimer: Come _on_... Naruto ain't mine.**


End file.
